


Uma questão de perspectiva

by libelulacolorida



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Konoha, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Not Canon Compliant, Timeline What Timeline, anti konoha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: — Me leve para a prisão de Suna não de Konoha. — Sasuke disse na manhã do dia seguinte. — Me execute lá, Konoha já tem muito sangue de Uchiha nas mãos e destrua meus olhos logo depois.
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Gaara & Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Team Hebi | Team Taka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Uma questão de perspectiva

**Author's Note:**

> Sou péssima com romance não sei escrever de jeito nenhum, sempre fica uma coisa bem discreta kkkk.

Gaara observa sua prisioneira ela tremia de frio estavam perto do clima desértico de Suna onde o dia era quente e a noite terrívelmente fria.

Naruto o mataria se ele deixasse que a Uchiha morresse de frio. Com um suspiro resignado ele desliza para o lado dela suas mãos a abraçam por trás. Ela rosna de raiva e se vira para encara-lo.  
— Que diabos pensa que está fazendo? — Exige a mulher e Gaara sabia que caso ela não tivesse presa ele estaria com uma kunai contra o pescoço, no mínimo, provavelmente receberia um chidore no coração.  
— Te salvando do frio, Naruto arrancaria minha cabeça se eu te deixasse morrer à toa.  
Os olhos negros brilham de raiva.  
— De que importa o que aquele Dobe quer?  
Gaara sente raiva por um momento, afinal Naruto o havia ajudado a sair das trevas, mas Sasuke que esteve com Naruto ao seu lado e no mesmo time não ligava para o loiro.  
— Não fale assim dele, você só não está morta agora por causa dele.  
Ela sorri um sorriso nada alegre.  
— Naruto nunca tentou entender porque eu saí da aldeia, ninguém do meu time nem mesmo Kakashi. Time sete queria que eu ficasse sentada como uma boa cachorrinha e seguisse ordens de Konoha que nunca levantou um dedo para ir atrás de Itachi.  
Gaara estava confuso com essa versão dos fatos, afinal só havia conversado com Naruto.  
— Quem é Itachi?  
— O assassino de meu clã, meu irmão.  
Gaara sabia o que era ser enganado, sabia o que era ser traído por alguém que confiava, sabia o que era ter irmãos e que agora para seu alívio se davam bem, apesar do medo que eles ainda mantinham escondido, certas coisas duravam para sempre.  
Antes que ele pudesse conversar mais ela volta a se virar dando fim a conversa.  
Gaara ficou com mais perguntas que respostas.  
…  
— Me leve para a prisão de Suna não de Konoha. — Sasuke disse na manhã do dia seguinte. — Me execute lá, Konoha já tem muito sangue de Uchiha nas mãos e destrua meus olhos logo depois.  
— Ninguém falou em execução. — Gaara disse abismado com o rumo da conversa. — Naruto não vai deixar isso acontecer.  
Sasuke fez uma careta.  
— Naruto faz o que Konoha quer.  
Gaara a puxa pelo colarinho da blusa.  
— Pare de falar assim de Naruto, parece que esse tempo todo que passou com ele você não o conheceu!  
— Justamente, por ter ficado no time dele o conheci, sei muito bem que o sonho dele é ser reconhecido, que quer ser Hokage não para mudar o sistema, mas sim para ser famoso.  
Gaara lembrava das conversas de Naruto e o que Sasuke dizia parecia bem perto da realidade.  
— Konoha quer que os Uchihas se ajoelhem perante a ela, quem se rebelar será executado. Eu teria que ser um vira-casaca como meu irmão para sobreviver. — Ela disse com raiva. — Mas como a última do meu clã não farei isso, preferia nunca mais pisar naquele vilarejo amaldiçoado. Naruto tem uma visão muito ignorante das coisas nem tudo é preto e branco.  
Gaara ainda não concordava com ela, mas parecia que ao menos tinha um pouco de verdade no que dizia.  
— Te levarei para Suna. — Disse ele de repente não sabendo o que tinha lhe dado para tomar tal decisão. — Você não poderá fazer nenhuma gracinha e quando a poeira baixar pensarei no que fazer contigo.  
Com uma carranca ela assentiu.  
…  
Passou um tempo escondida em Suna no início na prisão e mais tarde como uma espécie de guarda, não sabia o que tinha feito para ganhar a confiança de Gaara, de qualquer forma Suna era bastante diferente de Konoha o povo era mais cansado, trabalhavam a terra árida e seca e poucas coisas conseguiam sobreviver naquele sol escaldante.  
— Era bom fazer uma represa ou um açude. — Ela disse em voz alta pensativa.  
— E boa parte da água que tem aqui é salobra. — Um dos ninjas falou e de repente Sasuke teve uma ideia.  
…  
— Não! — Gaara disse ocupado com uma papelada enorme. — Já chega de ninjas procurados aqui em Suna. Não precisamos de você fazendo um motim, Uchiha.  
Ela fez uma careta.  
— Suigetsu saberia limpar a água e canalizá-la de forma eficiente, não acabaria o problema da seca, mas seria um passo importante.  
…  
Suigetsu apareceu em Suna se derretendo exigindo saber porque fora "gentilmente" arrastado para aquele lugar desértico, Juugo veio junto por algum motivo, mas Sasuke percebeu que estava feliz em ver os dois e que sentia falta de Karin.  
— Achei que você tinha morrido. — Suigetsu disse.  
— Procuramos em todos os lugares, não imaginava que estivesse aqui. — Juugo parecia muito aliviado por ter alguém ainda que pudesse controlar o monstro dentro dele.  
Sasuke não sorriu ao ver os companheiros não importa o que os boatos dissessem.  
…  
Gaara não estava feliz por Juugo ter vindo junto, pois era muito mais fácil de Sasuke escapar, mas o grandão se mostrou um bom trabalhador ajudando aos aldeões ararem a terra e como melhorar a produção de animais. Suigetsu reclamava do clima, mas ele ajudou no represamento e limpeza da água.  
Um tempo depois os guardas prenderam Karin e Sasuke de alguma forma conseguiu convencê-los a soltá-la.  
De repente se viram abrindo um orfanato e um hospital, o povo de Suna era sofrido, mas trabalhador e começaram a prosperar.  
Sasuke usava outro sobrenome e conseguia se misturar sem ser reconhecida.  
...  
Isto é, até a caravana de Konoha chegar. Por sorte ou por azar Naruto fazia parte e ele estava irredutível, queria porque queria que ela voltasse para Konoha a parte da sorte era que ele prometeu manter segredo de onde Sasuke estivera, protegendo a estabilidade de Suna, pois Gaara não seria acusado de traição por abrigar uma fugitiva. Sasuke sabia que não tinha para onde correr só traria atenção desnecessária e criaria mais problemas, ela deixou-se ser presa e seguiu o Dobe de cabeça erguida, ela não percebeu a carranca no rosto de Gaara quando ela foi arrastada daquele lugar desértico.  
Muitos dos ninjas que acompanharam Naruto ela sequer conhecia, só conhecia Kiba e aquela garota do byakugan, não havia visto o antigo time taka antes de ser presa e ela rezava para que tivessem conseguido fugir para bem longe. Alguns dos ninjas a insultaram, cuspiram no chão e amaldiçoaram seu sobrenome, Naruto brigou com eles, mas Sasuke não apreciava nenhum pouco sua defesa já que o loiro era quem a obrigava a voltar para aquele vilarejo encharcado de sangue.  
Em Konoha ficou presa, vendada e com o chackra selado, Naruto e Sakura visitaram no início, mas Sasuke não estava interessada em conversa e nem em pedir desculpas por ter abandonado aquela vila horrível e então ou por Sasuke ter começado a deixar de ser novidade ou por terem muito afazeres passaram a visita-la cada vez menos.  
— Hoje terá uma audiência sobre seu caso, vim busca-la. — Disse Kakashi.  
Ela foi levada do jeito que estava com os braços amarrados por uma jaqueta de força que nem uma louca e seu chackra velado e seus olhos.  
Fazia quanto tempo que ela não via o sol? Não saberia dizer na cela se perdiam a noção de tempo, ainda mais sem conseguir acompanhar o nascer do sol. Estava bem mais magra as roupas da prisão estavam frouxas em seu corpo, sentia-se fraca e cansada.  
Não fazia ideia do que falariam na reunião, mas supunha que seria relacionado aos seus olhos provavelmente os arrancariam, Sasuke tentou engolir o pânico diante dessa possibilidade, o braço de Danzo ainda assombrava seus pesadelos não queria que eles colocassem as mãos imundas no último par de sharingan. Tsunade deu início a reunião, Sasuke conseguia escutar o barulho da plateia sabia que ali tinha muitas pessoas e ao que parecia nenhuma no seu lado não que ela esperasse por isso.  
Ela estava certa queriam arrancar seus olhos, mas como ela era a última descendente dos Uchihas era necessário ela ter filhos por isso tirariam seus óvulos fariam fecundação in vitro nas ninjas que se voluntariassem, Sasuke se sentiu enjoada dessa forma nunca nem conheceria suas crianças e Konoha ainda se beneficiariam de crianças superdotadas desde que essas andassem na linha.  
Foi carregada para fora da sala gritando obscenidades para aqueles abutres.  
...  
Sasuke não deixou ninguém a tocar, se se aproximassem demais ela mordia, tentava chutar fazia o que era preciso, os enfermeiros não conseguiram nem chegar perto.  
De repente se viu em liberdade Kakashi lhe disse que haviam mudado de ideia, mas mais tarde ela descobriu que algumas nações inimigas consideraram o procedimento antiético, ela duvidava que fosse por isso, achava que era medo de Konoha ter muito poder em mãos, já que possíveis crianças Uchihas teriam somente lealdade ao vilarejo e não ao clã e a própria família.  
Sasuke estava livre para andar por Konoha e até fazer pequenas missões, mas ela não era estupida sabia está sendo seguida por Jounnins e que o vilarejo a desprezava e ninguém nunca falava do massacre tendo sido a verdadeira história escondida debaixo do tapete do jeito que o Itachi tanto queria.  
Para sua surpresa foi designada para uma missão fora de Konoha em Suna. De acordo com a Hokage o próprio Kazekage havia exigido a presença de Sasuke, ela não entendeu o porquê, mas estava feliz por poder sair de Konoha.  
...  
— Tenho uma proposta para você — Gaara disse e Sasuke o observou tentando encontrar alguma pista, mas Gaara a olhava inexpressivo. — Tenho ideia de como você se livrar de Konoha, mas por outro lado você estará atada aqui em Suna.  
— Qualquer lugar é melhor que lá. — Respondeu ela.  
Gaara suspirou e fechou os olhos como se pensasse em como falar, ela percebeu que a tonalidade rosada tomando conta de seu rosto.  
— Case-se comigo como sou Kazekage, você terá laços aqui e Konoha não poderá interferir.  
Sasuke o olhou de boca aberta. Como assim Gaara a estava pedindo em casamento? Mas por outro lado era uma ótima proposta se livraria de Konoha. Porém...  
— O que você ganha com isso? — Questionou ela.  
— Você ajudaria a administrar muito bem e além disso o povo daqui já tem respeito por você e fora que a maioria das mulheres daqui tem medo de mim e meus conselheiros vivem pedindo para eu me casar.  
— Tudo bem, eu aceito. — Sasuke disse porque ela quando via uma boa oportunidade ela a agarrava. Gaara ficou da cor de seu cabelo.  
...  
Ainda era a festa de seu casamento, mas ela estava longe de se arrepender ainda mais quando Naruto ainda estava surpreso com o casamento, o rosto dele foi impagável.  
— Como assim você vai ser esposa do Gaara? — Ele perguntou confuso, Sasuke deu de ombros.  
— Ele é um cara legal. — Disse surpresa com a própria resposta.  
...  
Quando ela foi para o quarto da esposa eles eram devidamente casados agora, a festa já havia terminado, Karin, Juugo e Suigestsu estavam lá.  
— Você nem nos convidou para seu casamento! — Reclamou Suigetsu, Karin a abraçou chorando no seu ombro e Juugo a presenteou com uma cesta de frutas. Sentia seu coração aquecido.  
— Ah, não me diga que vai chorar! — Alfinetou Suigestsu lhe dando tapinhas nas costas.  
— Estou longe de chorar, seu idiota!

...

Encontrou Gaara na sala do Kazekage ele tinha as mãos cobrindo os ouvidos e seu rosto estava vermelho seus irmãos estavam ao seu lado e ele ficou ainda mais embaraçado quando a viu, Sasuke mal tinha visto Temari e Kankurou na sua estadia em Suna e agora evidentemente estavam falando coisas bem constrangedoras para Gaara.  
— Olha se não é a cunhada! — Kankurou acenou. — Estava dando algumas dicas para a lua de mel de vocês!  
— Ainda estamos escolhendo o melhor lugar. — Continuou Temari.  
Bem, agora fazia sentido o rosto de Gaara, sentindo pena de seu marido e usar essa palavra era tão estranho, Sasuke acenou para seus cunhados e pegou Gaara pela mão.  
— Obrigada, mas a gente resolve isso. — E saiu da sala arrastando o ruivo e fechou a porta da sala o riso dos cunhados os acompanharam. Sasuke estava com medo de eles inventarem de se unir com Suigetsu que mais cedo havia tentado também lhe dá algumas dicas, mas Karin o pôs no lugar. Ao longe ainda puderam escutar Temari gritar:  
— A gente vai querer sobrinhos, ok?! — E Kankurou estava morrendo de achar graça. Gaara balançou a cabeça constrangido.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
